totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
27. Jesteś dość twardy, by to zjeść?
(czołówka) Owen: Nie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vanessa (niewyspana): Czemu wrzeszczysz Owen? Owen: Bo nie ma śniadania!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Frank: Jak to? Nie żartuj sobie… Owen: Koleś, czy ja bym kiedykolwiek żartował sobie z jedzenia? Lindsay: No nie! A miałam taką ochotę na naleśniki Maurice’a… Matt: Spokojnie ludzie. Może po prostu jeszcze przyrządzają? Harold: Może… Ale to Chris zawsze nam powtarza: „Śniadanie o 8.30!”, a już 8.46! Megan: Może pójdę do kuchni i to sprawdzę? (Megan wchodzi do kuchni) Kuchnia to ponure miejsce, do którego jeszcze nikt nie odważył się zajrzeć. Megan w środku zastaje ciemność i brud. Już ma się poddawać, kiedy nagle zauważa inne drzwi, spod których widać światło. Megan (zagląda do pomieszczenia): Halo? Chris: Megan! W samą porę! (wciąga ją do środka) Tymczasem Katerine: Gdzie ta dziewczyna się podziewa? Matt: Zaczynam się o nią martwić… Vanessa: A ja bym chciała, żeby zniknęła. Trent (do Vanessy): Jak możesz tak mówić?! Vanessa: Nie lubię jej i tyle! Owen: Ja chcę jeść!!! Frank: Ja też, ale nie będę wrzeszczał z tego powodu… (5 minut później) Frank i Owen: Jeść!!!!!!!!!!!! Katerine (zasłania uszy): Niech oni się zamkną! (wchodzi Chris z Megan) Chris: I co? Wysłaliście Megan na przeszpiegi? Nie udało wam się. Megan: Następnym razem mnie nie trzymaj w szafie… Chris: Hehehe! (szeptem do Megan) Cśśś… Obrońcy praw człowieka mogą nas oglądać… Matt: No to co w końcu z tym śniadaniem? Chris: Będzie lada moment. Owen: O, dzięki ci Panie!!! (w schowku)Owen: Rany… To było najgorsze 20 minut mojego życia… (wjeżdża Maurice z najlepszymi delicjami) Chris: Hehe. Smakowicie wygląda, co? Trent: No pewnie koleś! Chef Maurice jest dużo lepszy niż Chef Hatchet! Katerine: Hihihi. Zgadzam się. Chris: Zanim jednak zaczniecie, chcę wam przedstawić zadanie. Vanessa: Super! Chris: Otóż dzisiaj wygra osoba, która zje najwięcej. Wszyscy (oprócz Owena): CO???!!! Owen: Tak!!! Frank: To jakaś kpina. Ja miałbym zjeść więcej od Owena? Chris: Nie wiem. Zaskocz mnie. (zaczyna się śniadanie) Frank: To idiotyczne… Matt: Fakt. Zjem tyle, co mi wystarczy. Nie mam zamiaru brać udziału w tej głupiej konkurencji… Lindsay: Nie wiem, czy zjem tyle, co Owen… Czy to nie zaszkodzi mojej figurze? Vanessa: Mi zależy tylko na wygranej… (zaczynają pochłaniać) Maurice: Mam nadzieję, że smakuje. Katerine: O tak! Jest przepyszne! Megan: Super. (10 minut później wszystko już znika ze stołu) Chris: Popatrzmy… Owen zjadł najwięcej, ale….tuż za nim plasuje się Harold! Harold: Byłem głodny. Hehe. Chris: Trzecie miejsce – Vanessa. Owen: Super! Czyli wygrałem? Chris: O nie. To było dopiero śniadanie. Hehe. (w schowku)Matt: Jak dobrze, że się wycofałem z tej konkurencji… Dziesięć milionów to fajna rzecz, ale poniżać na oczach milionów widzów się nie będę… (w schowku)Megan: Dopóki wszyscy mi ufają, prócz Vanessy, mogę coś jeszcze namieszać. Tylko co… Dwie godziny później Chris: Czas na drugie śniadanie! Frank: Ja podziękuję… Najadłem się na śniadanie. Matt: Ja również. Chris: Zatem niech pozostała siódemka przygotuje się na posiłek. (w schowku)Vanessa: Dobra. Zaczynam wątpić, czy jakoś zagrożę Owenowi w tej konkurencji… Owen to tasiemiec! Pożre wszystko! Owen: Super, kanapeczki! (zjada) Super, herbatniczki! (zjada) Super, owocki! (zjada) Wszyscy: Eeee…. Lindsay: Ja się poddaję… Vanessa: To jak skończyliśmy, to ja skoczę do łazienki. Idziesz Lindsay? Lindsay: Spoko. W łazience Lindsay: To czemu mnie zabrałaś? Vanessa: Mam propozycję nie do odrzucenia. Lindsay: Ojej… Vanessa: Jak widzisz z dziewczyn zostałyśmy tylko ty, ja, Megan i Katerine… Lindsay: Czekaj… Racja! Do czterech umiem liczyć. Hihi. Vanessa: Co powiesz na mały układ? Lindsay: No wiesz… Od czasu tamtego sojuszu z Heather jestem trochę zrażona do układów… Vanessa: Hmm… To co powiesz na przyjacielski układ? Lindsay: To znaczy, że chcesz się ze mną przyjaźnić? Vanessa: Jasne! Jesteś bystra i….eee…. Lindsay: Super! (obejmuje Vanessę) Będziemy super przyjaciółkami! Vanessa: W to nie wątpię… Ale musisz mi zaufać, okej? Lindsay: Jasne! Późnym popołudniem Lindsay: Przyznam, że nawet jestem głodna. Co na obiad? Matt: Podobno indyk. Trent: Lubię indyki. Katerine: Ja też. Chris: Cieszę się… I dlatego przygotowaliśmy wam 9 indyków! Owen: Taaaak!!! Matt: Ej, indyki są spoko, ale nie w takiej ilości. Owen: Ja tam zawsze, jak jest indyk na obiad, to zjadam ze dwa. Lindsay: Hihi. Owen, ty naprawdę jesteś z innej planety. Harold: Też zjem dwa indyki. (wszyscy zdziwieni) Chris: Dobra. Zobaczymy. (i tak obiad trwa) Matt: Mi tam pół indyka wystarczy. Dziękuję. Frank: No dokładnie. Mięsko pierwsza klasa, ale mi wystarczy pół. Harold: To mogę chłopaki wziąć od was po połówce? Frank: Jasne… Jak wciśniesz w siebie… Harold: Spróbuję. O dziwo Harold daje radę, ale Owen również daje radę dwóm i jest znów wyrównana rywalizacja. Chris: Chłopaki… Nie pękniecie? Owen: Jest git. Harold (trzymając się za brzuch): Jeszcze nigdy się tak….świetnie….nie czułem… (w schowku)Matt: Podziwiam zawziętość Harolda, ale z Owenem nie wygra. (w schowku)Vanessa: Rzadko to robię, ale chyba się poddam. Mam wygrać z tymi dwoma żarłokami? Chris: Doskonale! A więc po obiedzie została nam tylko dwójka zawodników. Być może wszystko rozstrzygnie się w trakcie deseru. Poczekamy, zobaczymy, a tymczasem mamy przerwę. Nie chcemy przecież, żeby dwaj panowie nam tu zeszli. Owen: Ja się czuję spoko. Hehe. W przerwie Vanessa (do Harolda): Harold, po co ty to robisz? Harold: Chcę coś udowodnić sobie i innym. Vanessa: Jak to? Harold: Cały czas mną pomiatają. Jak chociażby Duncan… Vanessa: Hehe. Kojarzę typa, ale on tak się ciebie czepiał, bo cię lubił. Harold: Może… Ale w telewizji nie wyglądało to najlepiej. Chcę pokonać Owena w jego koronnej konkurencji i zdobyć szacunek, na który tak długo pracuję! Vanessa: Widzę, że myślimy podobnie. W sumie jesteś spoko. Na pewno lepszy niż ten Frank, czy nie przymierzając Matt… Harold: A jakoś tak nigdy do mnie nie zagadasz w ciągu dnia. Dopiero teraz… Vanessa: Nie gadam z byle kim. Na razie. Harold: No na razie… (Vanessa odchodzi) Czekaj! To ja jestem byle kim, czy nie?! Halo! (jeszcze gdzie indziej) Chris: Słuchaj Megan, musimy teraz pójść do tamtych, a ty dodaj coś do tych smakowitości, żeby finał konkurencji był ciekawszy. Hehe. Megan: Oj, ale ja nie wiem, co dać. Chris: Mamy tam z Mauricem taką szafkę, znajdziesz tam coś. Dobra, lecę. (wychodzi) Megan (do siebie): Ale zaraz, to ta po lewej, czy po prawej? Hmm… Tymczasem Chris: Zaraz zaczniemy deser. Owen: Ekstra! Harold: Jestem gotów. Chris: Zanim jednak przystąpimy do finałowej rozgrywki, musicie zadeklarować się, że się nie wycofacie z tego pojedynku. Owen: A czemu mielibyśmy rezygnować? Ja wchodzę! Harold: Ja też! Zwietrzyłem swoją szansę. Chris: To dobrze, bo ten finał……….to pułapka! Owen: O co ci chodzi? Chris: Bo sprawa wygląda następująco: wygrany zdobywa nietykalność i chwałę……….ale pokonany………wylatuje!!! (wszyscy w szoku) Harold: To już po mnie… Chris: Nie łam się Harold. Wiemy, że Owen jest żarłokiem, dlatego……postanowiliśmy, że finał odbędzie się na dworze! Vanessa: Co? Co to za idiotyczny pomysł? Matt: Właśnie! Mają jeść lody na zimnie? Przecież to może im zaszkodzić! Chris: A co nas to obchodzi? Zgodzili się, to mają. (w reżyserce)Chris: Uprzejmie informujemy, że w programie „Zima Totalnej Porażki” nie narażamy zdrowia naszych uczestników. Pragniemy również nadmienić, że prowadzącego program czasem ponosi i może on powiedzieć coś głupiego… Już? Katerine: Na dworze, mimo wszystko, szanse chyba będą równiejsze? Matt: Może i tak, ale to niebezpieczne dla ich organizmów. Owen: Nie przejmujcie się mną. Jadałem już w trudniejszych warunkach. Harold: Właśnie! Ja też mam zamiar zawalczyć. Matt: A gdzie jest Megan? (Megan nagle się wychyla) Megan: Cały czas stałam tu z tyłu. Matt: Hmm… Na dworze (wszyscy ciepło poubierani, tylko Owen i Harold mają stroje „sportowe”) Chris: Oto zasady – kto zje szybciej wygrywa. Katerine: Zaraz! Wcześniej mówiłeś, że kto zje więcej! Chris: Ale zmieniłem zdanie. Co, nie można? Wszyscy: Nie!!! Chris: Cieszę się, że się ze mną zgadzacie. Hehe. Czas…………start!!! (Owen wystartował bardzo szybko, ale Harold go goni) Owen: O tak!!! Katerine: Spokojnie chłopcy… Vanessa: Faceci to jednak świnki. Lindsay: Ale fajne świnki. Hihi. Chris: Mam nadzieję, że będzie ciekawiej. (spogląda na Megan) Megan: Hehe. Frank: Ja p******ę… Jak można się tak poniżać… Katerine: Owen i tak lubi dużo zjeść. Owen (w ferworze jedzenia): Nie zaprzeczę… Chris (do siebie): No dalej… Owen: Super! Zimne lody na zimnie smakują jeszcze lepiej! Harold: Chyba niedobrze się czuję… Megan: No to chyba oczywiste! Pożarłeś tylko, co koń! Harold: Ale ja naprawdę…eee…. (mdleje) Chris: Oj, niedobrze… Maurice, zadzwoń po helikopter. (chwilę później) Chris: Zabierzcie go do punktu medycznego. I tak przegrał… Owen: Juhu! Wygrałem! Vanessa: Tak, ale co to za zwycięstwo, jak przeciwnik nawet nie dokończył konkurencji. Owen: No w sumie… (w schowku)Owen: Z jednej strony cieszę się z wygranej, ale z drugiej strony szkoda mi Harolda. Był naprawdę bliski zwycięstwa, a tu nagle coś się stało. Ciekawe tylko, co? (w schowku)Katerine: Biedny Harold. Ten wstrętny Maurice na pewno coś dodał do jedzenia! (w schowku)Vanessa: Przyznam, że Harold mi dziś zaimponował, ale i tak nie pokonał wielkiego Owena. Tymczasem w kuchni Chris (do Maurice’a): To nie powinno się stać! Podobno jesteś najlepszym kucharzem z Lotaryngii. Maurice: Bo jestem! Moje jedzenie jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło! Chris (do Megan): A więc to ty! Megan: Co ja? Sam mi kazałeś coś dodać! Chris: A z której szafki brałaś? Megan: Z tej! (pokazuje) Chris: Ale tu trzymamy…..eee….nasze tajne probówki! Megan: A skąd miałam to wiedzieć?! Pokazałeś mi w tę stronę, ale wskazałeś szafki! Chris: Ehh… Cóż… Nie cofniemy tego, co się stało. Musimy mieć nadzieję, że Harold wyjdzie z tego bez szwanku. Maurice: To na pewno. Chris: Ale ktoś musi za to oberwać, dlatego……….Megan! Megan: No co? Chris: Masz pierwsze upomnienie! Jeszcze dwa i wylecisz! Megan: Dobra! Walę to! Robię to dla siebie, a nie dla ciebie… (wychodzi) Chris: Mam nadzieję, ze to już koniec z wpadkami… Maurice: Na mnie możesz liczyć. Ja cię nie zawiodę. Chris: I o to chodzi! To do jutra! (wychodzi) Maurice: Heh, na razie. Kategoria:Zima Totalnej Porażki